Blue as Cotton Candy: ONE-SHOT (DISCONTINUED)
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: Assassin families where ranked 1 to 5 according to influence and strength, at the very bottom was the Rothery, then Vargas, then Smith, and second to first, the Zoldyck. At the very top where non other than the Kaneko's, an elite bunch of assassins with the power of 'Branch of Sin'. It just so happened that one Zoldyck was married to the heir. What adventures would they get into?


**No One's POV~**

"Where the fuck is that lazy asshole" Akeno hissed while she took a sip of her cappuccino.

It's been an hour since she got to the mainland of Albatross after she was called by her dear -and most annoying friend- Satoshi to bring her ass down here quick, she would have gone to the Island Kaneko. . buuuuutttt. . . . she would have probably been kicked out the moment she was spotted. . . . . . and plus, Satoshi had told her to wait here until he met up with her.

Now if the call where have been normal than she would have told him to fuck off, after all just before she was called she had been spending quality time with her boyfriend, Jake, who had had a whole day planned out for them, it was romantic really and she had been looking forward to it. . . . . until that call. . . it was a shame really when she had to tell her boyfriend that she needed to rain check, she had been looking forward to that romantic dinner, a swim near the beach of Whale Island and a long walk around the woods during midnight.

But instead she was here, on the Mainland Albatross. Sitting in a cafe known as **'La Coupe de Café'** scaring away the staff with her scowls when they tried to get to her table and waiting for that lazy ass of her friend that had called her an hour ago.

She silently seethed and took out her phone, turning it on she scrolled through her contacts until she made it to a familiar icon with a pic of said person.

Tapping on the picture she began to text out a message that would undoubtedly ooze her hate and annoyance.

Once she sent the message she glanced at the earlier message that had brought her here in the first place. Sipping on her cappuccino in agitation.

**To:** Me

**From:** #Shitoshi

_sup Aki, it's been a while since we last met, and even though i would love nothing more than 2 bore divulge u in what i've done since then i found a new game 2 play._

_it's not much but i swear 2 u that taking it would guarantee both fun and a prize once we've finished._

_so how about it, want 2 take the 287'th Hunter's Exam with me, though do be warned that 1 of the Zoldyck's will be traveling with us, just Illumi though. . . . . . . right you hate him 2. . ._

_Just meet me at Mainland Albatross at __**'La Coupe de Café' **__u know that cafe u like. . . i'll meet u there as soon as i can. . bring supplies. . we'll need it. =) _

_Ciao_

Akeno sighed and turned off her phone before stuffing it into her pocket, she took a long sip of her warm cappuccino and groaned.

That message had been sent an hour ago. . she had thought this was urgent but knowing Satoshi he'd probably take his sweet time getting here. . . he just really loved to piss her off didn't he.

She crossed her legs and leaned back, setting the warm mug onto the table and staring up into the cloudless and endless blue expanse of the sky. She had never in her life been to a Hunter's Exam, and honestly she was both excited and annoyed to attend such an event.

After all. . . the exam would be like one big game for both her and Satoshi, but instead of wooden boards it would be vasts amounts of land covered in obstacles, and instead of plastic pieces it would be flesh and blood, actual human beings -or others-, with the duo being able to join in the games and test their abilities.

Akeno smiled, yes this would fun.

**~somewhere out in the city of Albatross~**

Today was going to be a nice day.

And Satoshi knew that.

It had been an hour since he touched down on the Mainland Albatross and since then he had done nothing but stroll around the city and relax as he did so. He had taken note of the cloudless sky, the illuminating light of the sun shining down on the city and the calming vibes of the people around him as they conversed and performed their daily activities like any other day.

Satoshi had to say that he was in love with this city, after all he grew up walking through these streets and getting to know both new and old civilians through the years.

If you didn't know who he was then he should probably introduce himself. His name is Satoshi Kaneko, a 16 year old boy who's the second heir in his clan and the third Assassin in his family due to engagement.

There's really nothing much to say about him himself other than his family being the only humans on earth with the unique power of _**The Branch of Sin**_, and because of this they were considered like royalties of sorts, this title and reputation came with perks.

Since the beginning their power had been sought out by people who craved to be at the very top, this revelation came to the Kaneko family. They knew that with this power they could gain more, and more they did gain when they came up with the proposition of a specific arrange of marriages. Who ever got their interest would be eligible for these contracts, and with these contracts came their power, many large and powerful families where soon on their knees practically begging and showing off what they could offer and what level of power they had.

And no it wasn't the power your thinking off, brute strength wasn't the only thing the family was looking for, they were looking for the strength they had on the economy, the strength they had over the people. So as generations went by the family soon began to obtain tie after tie. . . Dealers, Traders, Whole Clans even Families in Assassination. Just families that held huge amounts of power, sometimes unique powers alike the Kaneko's. . . .

These lucky families where given a contract, asked for their heir in marriage and where put into an engagement. . . sound plan right. . well sometimes these plans went wrong, and they did, even for the Kaneko family. . you see not every family had a different gendered heir, no. . it happens rarely now but sometimes when a family would offer up their heir the Kaneko's would make a half attempt to wed that heir to one of their Kaneko's, it would usually end in same sex marriages, but still; they were rare.

Satoshi could name 6 members of his family off the top of his head that are currently in arranged marriages including himself. His cousin Mochizuki was a 16 year old girl who was about to marry a male both 3 years older than her and was the heir of a well known clinic around the world, because of this she too is beginning to learn of the trade of medicine and becoming a doctor herself.

Oh Satoshi also forgot to add that little tidbit; every Kaneko member who was engaged would need to learn their fiances trade. . . it's not a rule but it would be knowledgeable.

His cousin Nagasawa, a 13 year old boy who was engaged to a women 5 years older than him was the heir of a trading company, this allowed his cousin to learn and be taught in trading.

Then came another one of his cousins that was in the same predicament as Satoshi himself, Mitsugi; his 15 year old cousin was marrying a female like herself at about 17, that female had a large generation of culinary restaurants in several places, and was beginning to learn herself in cooking. In fact, she had been teaching Satoshi herself how to cook different recipes. . . . . honestly he could do better but he was just too lazy to put any work into it.

So yeah, now you get it, right? everyone who is engaged is engaged to either a powerful ally or a powerful family.

You can guess who Satoshi is engaged to at the moment. . . . . . Eh maybe he'll tell you later, it would make a rather good surprise after all. . .

Yes it really was a good day today wasn't it.

And Satoshi would have continued his stroll down the sidewalk, conversing with anyone that bothered to stop and talk to him if it wasn't for the latest text he had just received from his dearest friend. He could just feel the anger and annoyance ooze out of the text message as he read, making him sweat-drop slightly at the shear aura around it.

**To:** Me

**From:** #Aki

_Oi Lazy Asshole! get ur ass over here._

_I've been waiting 4 an HOUR now! where the fuck are u!_

Satoshi chuckled lightly at the message and quickly typed his own before stashing it away in his pocket.

_'Guess i better go see her already, it's a shame really that i couldn't stay here longer. . . '_ he sighed and looked around with a disappointed expression. It had been quite a long time since he went sightseeing through Mainland Albatross, and honestly all he wanted to do at the moment was continue his stroll.

But. . . . . a shiver went down Satoshi's spine as he remembered the anger that practically oozed from the message he had received from Akeno.

_'Yeah. . . . i can go sightseeing later, this city isn't going anywhere for a looong time, but if i don't go see Akeno now i probably won't live long enough to even do that.'_ he sweat-dropped. He could practically feel the anger still. As if the civilians felt the dark aura too, they backed away from Satoshi and gave him a clear path up the dirt road street.

So with a sigh Satoshi stuffed his hands into his hoody pockets -minding the grocery bag of snacks he's carrying by his wrest- and began to slowly make his way towards the cafe he told Akeno to wait at.

Hopefully she wasn't too angry when he got there.

**~Back with Akeno~**

***PING***

Akeno fluttered open an eye and took a sip of her third cappuccino before she placed the mug on the table and took out her phone.

Turning it on she glanced at the new text she received and was glad to see that Satoshi had finally texted her. Tapping on the message she scrolled through it and scowled when she read it.

**To:** Me

**From: **#Shitoshi

_Don't worry, I'm on my way, c u in a bit._

What the fuck had he'd been doing all this time!.

Huffing she swiftly texted him.

**To: **#Shitoshi

**From:** Me

_well u better get ur ASS here, B/C i swear if i have 2 wait another minute i will track u down and kick ur ass so hard u wouldn't b able 2 move, and then i'll bury u where no 1 could find u, not even ur little Kill Toy._

She 'humphed' and clicked her phone close, putting it back into her pocket and once again taking a sip of her cappuccino.

It really was relaxing here wasn't it. She was surprised when she first found out that this whole city -and a few outside this city as well- belonged to the Kaneko family. . it shouldn't really have come as a surprise to her, after all, the Kaneko family where a strong generation and have more than 20 ties with many strong families around the world, they could very well be the strongest family as of yet in this era.

And even now they are still making tie after tie with different families, huh she guessed she should have been glad that she was best friends with one of the Kaneko's, especially a heir at that, thats certainly a great ally to have.

"Wow, isn't that going a little far? i don't actually think i want to be buried. . . . . at-least not now."

Akeno snarled at the familiar voice and swiftly snapped her head to glare behind her.

There standing with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his oh so favored jacket, a probable bag of snacks that she had demanded as compensation for her services hanging around his wrist and a lazy smile that was hidden under a black mask, stood Satoshi.

Even after all this time he still looked the same, she had to say that he looked no different than he did when he was younger, he still had the same electrifying blue hair that at the moment was pulled into the hood of his hoodie, a black mask that he ever so rarely takes off that hides the lower part of his face, his signature dark blue winter jacket, a pair of black shorts that reaches his knees, and black slick knee length boots.

Honestly she just sometimes wishes she could shred that jacket, without it she would finally be able to see what he hides under that hood of his, the only thing you could see is his frizzy blue bangs, the lower half of his face which is also covered with a black mask, and if you look at him in a certain angle you could see his inhuman red eyes that peer at you with a calculative gaze.

I guess you could say that that was one of his secrets, his face, he had never shown his face, in fact NONE of his family members ever show their faces; its either just their hair, noses, or their eyes, everything else is covered in a mask as if they were hiding something priceless.

And Satoshi fallows that trend supremely, believe her or not but Akeno had only ONCE seen Satoshi without that hood over his face. For the last 9 years she's known him he has only once taken off that hood -for some odd reason he has never and she means NEVER taken off that mask- and that was because he had been in a recent fight, that fight had shredded his hoodie to pieces and he had to take it off and send it to be mended, lets just say that Akeno looked practically enchanted when she first saw him without that shadow over his face hiding every detail.

Although there where other times when he had taken off that jacket. . . surprisingly they where for simple things like if the jacket got dirty he had to take it off to be washed, or in a fight with his family members, that also prompted him to take off his jacket, just things like that.

But there would always be ONE thing that would never change no matter how many years passed by. . . that black mask. . . not ONCE had he'd taken it off. . NOT ONCE. . . Akeno had thought that it was apart of his face with how he never took it off; not even when he sleeps or showers. . . . it was just always there hiding the rest of his face for no one to see. Akeno had to wonder if he was born with it. . . she had asked Satoshi why he wore that black mask all the time, after all it must be a bother to him. . but all she had received was a simple shrug from him and a _'i just do'_ sort of answer and it was over just like that. . . don't get her wrong she had been pissed by that simple answer but even if she beat the crap out of Satoshi she knew that he wouldn't tell her so she backed down and pushed that odd quirk away in the back of her mind.

She snarled at the male before her and glared daggers "where the fuck have you've been?! do you know how long i was waiting here! an HOUR, an HOUR of sitting here, looking like a weirdo who drank about 3 cups of coffee just so she wouldn't be kicked out! now before i beat you to a pulp and go through my threat why don't you enlighten me on where you where?" Akeno hissed, cracking her knuckles.

Satoshi chuckled nervously and held up his hands, hidden red eyes peering at his long time and very first friend in his life.

Even after all these years she still acted the same. With that fiery temper of hers that could out rival a volcano and a vile mouth that could out cuss a sailor, it felt like just yesterday when he saved that scared yet brave 5 year old girl in pigtails from those pack of thugs she had decided to pick a fight with.

Although the first time they met it wasn't on good terms, for some odd reason Akeno had hated him, practically despised his existence, then not 7 months later did they surprisingly become friends, best friends actually -sadly though this story is for another time, how about we get a move on in this introduction-.

Now it's been 9 years since they've been friends and they have certainly changed since then, although Akeno had told him multiple times that he hasn't changed one bit, and Akeno was a bit more mature than when she was 5.

She had showed that both mentally and physically.

Satoshi still remembered that brave yet naive little girl, the same little girl with chubby pink cheeks, large multi colored eyes, golden blond hair pulled up into cute little pigtails and mouth formed into a pout, at that time she had been this feisty and stubborn 5 year old who fought to get what she wanted, who pouted and used her own cuteness to sway others into giving her what got her attention and had so much determination and passion within her to fulfill her dreams that it could have certainly burst from her little mind.

And know here she was, standing before him with her arms crossed over her ever growing bosom, long well toned legs connect to a pair of dainty feet that where tapping impatiently for him to speak, her once small and cute golden pigtails pulled up into a pair of golden sown strands of the same hairstyle, there was no longer those large innocent multicolored eyes but in their place a pair of eyes that had seen so much death and pain, her body had gotten rid of her child chub and had instead left a mature young 16 year old who had a job of her own.

Although sadly enough a few things had changed since she reached the age of 11, instead of the tan skin she used to have as a child from having fun in the sun she had been sucked dry and was left with snowy pail skin that showed off her rather naturally flushed cheeks and if you looked closely you could see two perfectly pointed fangs under her pink plump lips.

Other than that, she was still the same little girl he had saved, she still had that fiery temper -which she had managed to push down slightly-, that bravery that she had kept and that determination and passionate attitude of hers.

He would also have to add that she still had that foul mouth of hers, in fact Satoshi suspiciously believes that it had gotten worse.

"Well, speak up you lazy Asshole"

Satoshi sighed slightly "Well. . . . . you know i was just passing by when i had the need to walk the path of life. . . looks like i got lost in the memories of time though. . . . " the male trailed off as he felt the intimidating aura of his friend and possible murderer. The aura was so strong that he felt like it was looming over him, and it should have felt that way with how Akeno was glaring daggers at him, cracking her knuckles.

Looks like she didn't believe his excuse. . . . . not a surprise. . . it wasn't rare that he did this. In fact he did it all the time he was late and he was pretty sure that after 9 years of it she would be immune to his lies.

Akeno snarled and loomed over the smaller male "Satoshi. . . . Your Dead To Me"

Satoshi sweatdropped and inwardly chanted _'Crap'_ before his world turned dark.

**-30 minutes later-**

"so where is Illumi anyway?" Akeno asked when she took notice of the creepy porcelain dolls absence.

Satoshi, who walked side by side with her, tilted his head slightly, surprisingly he was still alive even after the beating he had received previously. . . . well after his 20 minute knock out anyway, honestly he could have have dodged all of her attacks, buuuuuuuttttt eh why not. . . . .

"He went ahead of us, he should have arrived at the Hunter Exam Site this morning. He'll meet us there." Satoshi explained.

Akeno hummed, she shouldn't have been surprised really, Illumi usually did things on his own and wasn't really all that patient when it came to certain things.

But she wasn't complaining, she had never liked that creepy male, he looked like a Porcelain Doll, and no not the cute and pretty kind; the creepy kind where their eyes seem to follow you in a creepy sort of way. She just couldn't read him, not one bit, not even his eyes show any emotion, their just. . . there, frozen and dead. She was honestly glad she didn't have to travel with him.

Akeno shrugged "too bad then. . so where too? i haven't really taken the exam before, have any ideas?" and she was being honest, sure she has heard of the Hunter's Exam before but honestly she has never taken it. . not once.

Satoshi hummed "we're going to take a ship there to Dolle Harbor. . . and after that i have no idea, where going to have to get directions then."

Akeno sighed "This is going to take a long time huh?" she groaned, maybe if they do this exam quick then she could get back to her boyfriend, she could just feel the sand in-between her toes as both her and her love walk along the beach.

Satoshi chuckled "Yeah, but you don't have to worry, i have a feeling that this trip is going to be interesting and fun."

Akeno hummed, never doubt Satoshi's feelings, they haven't steered them wrong yet.

10 minutes later and they were boarding a ship that went by the name of _Kaijinmaru. _There where already passengers on board, most of them were men, and where pretty muscular. There were no women in sight.

So it was a bit annoying when Akeno stepped into the boat and all eyes turned to her, it wasn't very surprising though with the outfit she's wearing, i mean a short crop top and short shorts really didn't do anything to cover up any skin, in fact she showed more than she covered.

But at least she tried to cover that up with her grey short sleeve coat that ended at her knees and her brown leather bag which strap tried to cover her rather large cleavage for a 16 year old.

Satoshi could see why she was being looked up and down at like a piece of juicy meat, but don't get him wrong, he might have seen how mature she got over the years but he never saw her more than a best friend, maybe even a sister, and like all best friends and figuratively brothers he wanted nothing more than to dice and slice those other participants for laying their eyes on her.

But luckily for him he didn't need to lift up a hand or even send a single glare their way, because Akeno was doing all the work for him.

Yeah she saw the looks she was getting and instead of flaunting it like all those mean girl types or even the opposite like a shy teenager she did what she had always done whenever she got pissed or annoyed, she glared at every one of them and promptly flipped them off "What the hell are you looking at! Fuck off before i shove those pointed tents of yours so far up your body you wouldn't need to get a sex change" she threatened heatedly, and yes that was a threat and yes she will go through with it, and Satoshi could tell the others knew too because they promptly squeaked and turned to look anywhere but her.

But she could tell that there were still some on the ship that took glances at her or where slightly brave enough to eye her. She didn't care however, because she knew one thing that they couldn't have, her, she already belonged to someone.

The ship set sail about 5 minutes later when a couple more contestants stepped on board and claimed their spot on the side of the ship. While others settled down for the ride to Dolle Harbor both Akeno and Satoshi wondered above deck, listening to conversations here and there until they came upon a railing with the view of the bottom deck.

Satoshi hopped onto the railing and sat comfortably upon it while Akeno leaned her back against it and took out her magic journal, beginning to write an entry in it like she did all the time.

Well here's the start of their journey.

Satoshi tilted his head and leaned into his propped hand, his gaze going from the sea to the scene below them as a single member of the ship began to get picked on.

Two other ship members tripped the young lanky man, making him fall flat on his face and spilling the crate of apples he had in his grip. The two shipmates laughed and mocked the shrimpy teen "What are you doing, Katzo?"

"At this rate, you'll never make a decent sailor." the two men laughed.

The young man gave both the older sailors a small sheepish smile before trying to get up and lift the cate, this left him right open for one of the sailors to kick his back and send the teen landing on his face again with a small groan.

Seeing this Satoshi hummed, usually he wouldn't bother to even step foot into a situation like this, it just wasn't his problem, but. . . . there was just something that made him want to stroll into the dispute and end it, for one it was annoying and it made his brain want to melt with how mocking and cliche it was. . . . but he also wanted to just relax and watch the whole thing. . . eh why not. .

He nudged his friend lightly getting her rather annoyed attention for being bothered, but when he gestured over to the three shipmates she turned her glare over to them and groaned before closing her journal and stuffing it in her coat pocket, getting ready to beat any shit that needs to be beaten down

Yeah she was the opposite of Satoshi, while he wouldn't jump into a fight like this, she would without any hesitance. And even though Akeno was a hitman she was a good one that would save innocent people for justice. Yeah completely opposite.

"Come on" Akeno grumbled before making her way down from the top deck, Satoshi right behind her with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Why are you bent over?" the two shipmates laughed, not even bothering to help the fallen teen as he scrambled to get up.

Akeno cracked her knuckles and was about to show these two posers a lesson before someone bellowed over to the two shipmates, having beat the duo to the punch before they could shed some blood.

"Hey, losers!"

Everyone turned their sights to the left, where they saw a rather large man with a captains hat settled on his head walk out of a door that was situated under the top deck. He had a bottle of supposed alcohol and with that big red nose of his, both Akeno and Satoshi guessed that he might have been drunk.

The captain gazed at the three with an uncaring look, and even though it looked like he was about to save the bullied teen from being picked on more, the only words that left his mouth where "Don't slack off!" and that's what got the two older sailors to nod quickly and stutter out a _'A-Aye, sir!' _before running off to do their jobs.

The captain watched the two sprint off before closing the door behind him and strolling across the deck, he stopped momentarily to stare at the teen as he tried to pick up as many apples as he could and spoke in a low grumble after taking a sip of his alcohol "Hey. . . "

The teen jumped slightly and stared up at the captain with frightened eyes.

"Didn't you hear me? Move that box!"

The teen swiftly nodded with a stuttered _'A-Aye, Captain!'_ and lifted up the crate, making to go and store it below deck.

"Hold on."

The teen paused and both he and the captain turned and where met with Satoshi who rolled the green apple in his grip and threw it at the teen to catch.

The fruit landed in the crate haphazardly but it was caught, Katzo smiled and simply said "Thanks!" before rushing off to fulfill his duties.

Satoshi merely nodded quiet silently while Akeno paid no attention as her vampire senses picked up something in the air.

Glancing up both her and the captain noticed the rowdy seagulls as they cawed to each other and flew off in another direction.

"a storm" she mumbled to herself nudging her partner, Satoshi looked up as-well and hummed "Your right, which way?" even though Satoshi too had heightened senses from his assassin training, he didn't have the senses to tell if there was a storm coming, no that's what Akeno was for, as you should know she's a vampire. . . . yes a vampire, a real ass vampire with the fangs and all, and with that came her powers, one of them was her heightened senses, which meant she could tell when a storm was coming.

"ahead of us, just a few minutes before hitting." Akeno explained.

The captain raised a brow at her and took another swig at his drink "How can you tell, girl?"

Akeno glanced at him and shrugged nonchalantly "Vampire Powers" she said simply, she wasn't scared or hesitant about telling people her powers or what she was, but she was careful WHO she told that to, but she could sense that this captain was safe.

The Captain raised his eyebrows in surprise, Vampire? really. . . he means that he's seen and heard of other strange creatures but Vampires? huh you see something new every day.

While this was going on Satoshi paid attention to the sky as it slowly began to darken with rain clouds, he tapped his foot and turned to the Captain "Oi, Captain i think we should get ready for the storm, because it's bigger than it looks!"

The Captains eyes widened and turned to look at the fast approaching storm clouds.

10 minutes later and the ship was being pushed back and forth by the raging waves, everyone had gone below deck so they wouldn't be caught up in the storm while the Captain was steering the ship, making sure it didn't sink.

And let me tell you the Captain was having the time of his life, while his crew were running around like headless chickens in fear of their lives the Captain was heading head first into the storm, clear determination in his eyes.

And while all that was going on our favorite duo was below deck with the others, the two 16 year olds sharing a hammock as they enjoyed the roller-coaster ride.

They didn't seem sea sick like the others who where barfing their stomachs out, but that made sense; Akeno was a part-time Hitman, her job implied that a simple travel by ship wouldn't affect her. And Satoshi was an Assassin, a trip through a tornado wouldn't make him sick, let alone a rollercoaster ride through a storm.

So there they where, swinging back and forth on the hammock while the ship rocked back and forth, Akeno chirping in delight and Satoshi lazily leaning back with his own tired smile.

Honestly they didn't even noticed the slowly dying participants, or they just didn't give a shit.

The captain sighed as he took a swig of his alcohol and left the helm, putting one of his trusted sailors in his place so he could check up on the participants, honestly, why bother having a crew that gets seasick, it's like hiring a pack of monkeys that just. . . don't act like monkeys, completely useless.

He sighed as he walked down a hallway and made a turn into another "Damn, this is one lousy crew." He grumbled before turning to a door and opening it with a creak.

Peaking in he let out a larger sigh "Not one of them can stand. Pathetic." he sneered as he scrutinized all of the participants who laid groaning on the floor of the cabin, yes what pathetic participants "And they're supposed to be taking the Hunter Examination." He snorted "What a laugh!" he rubbed his head and made to leave, before a certain duo caught his gaze.

He was surprised to see them just swinging back and forth on a hammock, looking like they were having the time of their lives.

Well it was more of the female swinging back and forth while the male just simply laid back against it, as limp as a noodle but nevertheless un-sick.

The Captain smirked "Those Kids. . . "_ 'i see. So there are a few with iron in them. . . .'_, but other than those two, no one else was lucky enough to have such an immunity, he chuckled lightly.

**The storm raged on.**

The next thing the duo knew, they were standing before the captain and . . . . was it Karoz?. . . Katzo?. . yeah Katzo. The young teen had a notebook in hand and looked to be reading through it while taking some notes.

Satoshi tilted his head. . . Curious, with the looks both Akeno and him where getting, he wondered if they were going to be questioned.

The Captain spoke up first "First, tell me your names." he simply said.

Akeno raised a brow but shrugged; not the oddest of questions "Akeno Ari, just Ari." she smirked.

"Satoshi. . . . " the mysterious male said, adding no surname.

Katzo scribbled in the notebook.

The Captain spoke, next question "Why do you want to become Hunters?"

Akeno hummed; wondering if she should go with the truth or some kind of lie. She went with the truth, it didn't give out much information, and it seemed normal enough "My friend tagged me along, thought it would be fun to take it like playing a game of some sorts, but in real life." she explained simply before smirking "And i hope it's true! i really want a challenge, after all i didn't give a rain check to my boyfriend for nothing!" she grinned, already excited.

Satoshi spoke up next with a lazy shrug "i'm the friend that tagged her along, i wanted the Hunter's License for the opportunities it could give me, and because i wanted to see if it was as fun as they told us." and that was the truth, he really did want to see if the Hunter Exam was fun like a game, the only thing he left out was the fact that Illumi was the one that assigned him in the first place.

The Captain nodded, they seemed normal enough, and Katzo wrote down the information, the Captain turned to look at the two as he took in a smoke and released the cancer vapor into the air smoothly "we give our thanks for answering our questions, you do realize that the Hunter Qualification Exam has begun right?"

Both Akeno and Satoshi blinked in surprise, really?

Satoshi was the one to speak "Really? Huh that actually took us by surprise." he lightly chuckled.

Akeno snorted "You got that right, we thought we were just asking questions for the heck of it."

The Captain chuckled "Yes, i see. . . But these are required, and don't worry you passed, Let me explain. . . . As many people want a Hunter's License as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all."

Satoshi nodded, that made sense.

The Captain continued "So they hire people like us, to screen the applicants. I've already notified the committee that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw. If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if i pass you." the Captain took a smoke "And like i said, you have already passed for answering my questions."

Akeno blinked "Wow that was simple. . " A wolfish grin slid across her face "But hey at least we pass right! Whoo! glad to hear that, so tell me Captain how long until Dolle Harbor?"

The Captain hummed "Depends. . . the storm hasn't let up and until it does it might take us a day or 2 until then."

Akeno sighed dramatically before falling into Satoshi who reflexively caught her, the duo looked like dance partners as the male held her in a dipping position.

"Oh why oh why! by the time we leave we'll be like 200 years old!" she whined.

Satoshi sighed "Ari stop being so dramatic you can wait for a day or 2, the harbor isn't going anywhere and neither is the exam." He then promptly dropped her.

The female let out a yelp and glared daggers at Satoshi "You shitty asshole." she simply said earning a shrug from the male as he placed his hands back into his pockets and gave the female a lazy grin.

And like that Akeno pounced on the male, well tried to he simply dodged and they were soon running around in circles with Satoshi teasingly staying around an arms length away, as if mocking her, this only added fuel to her temper.

This lasted for 10 minutes with the crew enjoying the cat and mouse fight and the Captain watching with an amused expression as the two best friends chased each other around, until the crew-member that had taken over the Captains place at the helm spoke up in a panicked tone "Captain! L-Look. . . " everyone paused to stare what he was so panicked about.

Even Akeno and Satoshi paused in their fighting, Akeno having magically found herself atop the taller males shoulders.

Everyone turned to look and their jaws promptly dropped, in the mist of forming in the middle of the storm was a water tornado, and it was blocking their way past the storm.

You should have seen this thing; it was huge and there was even purple lightning flashing around it like an abomination of nature.

Katzo looked shaken at the sight of it "If that waterspout catches us, the ship will sink." he stuttered out.

But the Captain was already going straight to work with ordering people around, keeping his eye trained on the forming waterspout the entire time "Lower the sails now."

Katzo _'Aye!'_d and ran off.

While the Captain pushed aside the crew-member, spouting out that he'll take the helm, the sailor simply nodded and rushed off to help for the upcoming work of nature.

Akeno and Satoshi watched all of this with interested looks in their eyes. . . well more Satoshi than Akeno who wanted nothing more than to head below the deck and swing on that hammock once again without a care in the world.

Satoshi hummed. . helping out those crew-members might help them get to Dolle Harbor faster right? and plus, maybe helping out a crew-member or two would give them 'good boy' points with the Captain. . . . and easy way to gain someone's respect.

_'hmmm. . . I'm going to need Aki's help for this, i might be good but i'm not that good, and i don't think showing off my powers would fare well with the others.' _Satoshi turned to Akeno who looked bored out of her mind.

Well it's worth a shot.

"Hey Aki-Chan." said female turned to him "come on let's go help the crew."

Akeno deflated "But i don't wanna! can't we just go down to the cabin and relax." she whined, she really didn't feel like helping, in fact she wanted to write in her journal more.

Satoshi sighed, stubborn bitch wasn't she, but Satoshi played it cool and began to make his way towards the exit "Well that's too bad, i would have certainly beaten you with my assistance. . . but if you want to go down then. . ." he turned to give the female a sly look and lazy shrug in his shoulders.

He was a sly lazy motherfucker wasn't he.

_'hook, line and sinker.'_ he inwardly smirked as he watched Akeno glare at the male, a fiery determination burning in her eyes "oh hell no! come on and let's go outside! I'll show you that you'll need me more than your shitty assistance!" she hissed before racing outside to prove herself.

Satoshi smirked and simply strolled after her. . the ship wasn't going anywhere, well it was but he'll be there to make sure that doesn't happen.

And with that the game began.

Well that certainly wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Both Akeno and Satoshi sat on the deck as everyone cheered for their survival in that massive storm.

During the last 40 minutes the duo had been running around and helping in any way they could, of course it was all just a game to them, but they helped nonetheless.

In the end they had both saved Katzo who at the time had been shoved off the deck by a massive wind sending the teen off the edge of the ship and into the raging waters.

Luckily both Akeno and Satoshi where there to catch the teen and pull him back onto the deck, while Akeno saw that as a bonus point and a relief, Satoshi saw it more as a 'respect' qualification. While he was glad that the teen didn't die an early death, he was more up for the point that saving ones life.

Now here they where, both of them fighting over who had won the game, of course it came out to a tie, there was just no ties with them it was either lose or win, and Akeno was determined to take the win.

"Akeno! Satoshi!"

Both Akeno and Satoshi paused as they heard their names being called, tilting their heads they were met with a grateful looking Katzo who smiled widely at them.

The duo stood up and greeted the teen with Akeno's "Hi Katzo" and Satoshi's "Sup."

Katzo just smiled at them "Thanks, you both. You saved my life."

Akeno blushed and looked away at the gratitude, she was never one for gratitude, so it made her embarrassed, she looked away from the teen and stuttered out a reply "Y-You don't have to thank us. . ."

Satoshi nodded "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Katzo shook his head "No! but i don't know how to thank you! Akeno-" he was cut off by said girl who shook her head, the blush dying down slightly "Ari, just call me Ari, that's what all my friends call me."

Katzo's eyes widened "Ari. . "

"And Toshi, completely forgot to give you my nickname, Satoshi sounds a bit long, right"

Katzo's turned his gaze to Satoshi and smiled "Thanks, Toshi-kun, Ari-Chan."

Akeno grinned "You don't have to worry about it, right Toshi! we have another friend to add to the list!" She smiled, wrapping an arm around Satoshi's shoulder.

Satoshi shrugged, and gave her and Katzo a lazy grin "Yup." he simply said.

As they began to converse with each other they were cut in by a fourth party.

The Captain bellowed as he stepped out of his Captain's Cabin, a deep hearty laugh like the mythical Santa Clause leaving his mouth "I like you guys!" he chuckled, and he wasn't lying these two where best friends and yet they were as opposite as night and day.

While Akeno was a fiery young women who was filled with determination and a passion for all things she cares about.

Satoshi was just there, a lazy young man who does what he wants and goes through everything with both slyness and nonchalance, as if he was going with the flow.

Yes they certainly where a pair, weren't they?

A wide grin crossed his face "Alright! I'll take responsibility for bringing you two to the port closest to the exam site."

Akeno grinned wolfishly "Really! Thanks Old Man!" the Captain seemed to glare at her before Satoshi stepped forward "Sorry for her, she was raised. . . . differently, thanks Captain for your courtesy, we really appreciate it." he grinned.

The Captain grinned and laughed before heading off leaving the two to bicker. . . . well it was mostly Akeno who began to fight at the previous insult Satoshi made.

Yes they were certainly a pair, he wondered what their future would be like.

**Wow I had to re-edit this too, my past self was a shitty writer at the time who didn't check over their writing before publishing it. So I did it, and this is what came out. Hope you all like it. **


End file.
